


Death Is Alive

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Heaven's Plan, Poetic, Reapers, Winchester Character Study, bring them BACK, mentions of John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Someone granted the horseman Death one more day on Earth.





	Death Is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bring Them Back Challenge on Supernatural Amino.

Death opened his eyes and frowned. Why wasn't he dead? Dean Winchester had killed him with his own scythe, he shouldn't be here. He closed and opened his eyes again. it seemed like the universe had granted him one more day, a day in human terms, one day on earth, the planet he always found most interesting. Death didn't ask for a reason, there was none. He didn't ask who resurrected him too, because he didn't know of a being powerful enough to do this, which was worrying, but it was only for one day and then his time had come again. Death always knew when someone's time was up. 

He looked at Earth, it was the year 2018 as time whispered into his ear. it hadn't changed that much since he left, it was still turning, and the circle of life and death was still going strong. His eyes searched for the Winchesters, always his favorite to watch. They were easy to spot for a reaper with this aura of death and resurrection that clouded their appearance. But still, they were of matter. They had been of matter even before they were born, and Death liked to remember all the effort the angels put into the love life of two humans. How those cupids had been dancing around them until they finally fell in love. The demons were soon there too, and so the story took form. 

The Winchesters were a game ball in the middle of a storm. They built a paradox within themselves with their multiple deaths, a paradox of cosmic consequences, but somehow Earth took this paradox pretty well. It was extraordinary. As if Gaia knew that they were saving her and her population over and over again, that they were important. They were special. God understood it, and so he gave the order to pull Dean out of hell. He resurrected them more than once, and their little angel Castiel they grew quite fond of, too. The angels only understood to a certain degree, they were important to them as the true vessels of Micheal and Lucifer, but not further. Death saw their importance, and so he never intervened when they came back from the afterlife, he only observed. 

Death now stood in the bunker, invisible. He noted how both had been close to death more than once since he had been gone, which didn't surprise him. Dean had died again and still he was being here, well alive. Death frowned. Hadn't Billie been after them? She always was so strict about death. "What lives dies and what's dead stays dead," had always been her words. 

He turned to his right when Billie appeared next to him. They were both in the veil, hence invisible to humans. "Billie," Death greeted her. She looked at him disapprovingly. 

"Sir, not to be rude, but I reaped you." 

"Yes, you did."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. But don't worry, Billie, I'll be gone within 24 hours, there will be no consequences to this." Billie nodded. They remained silent for some time. 

"Congratulations on the promotion," Death said. Billie nodded a thanks. "You let them live, I see," he said, referring to the Winchesters. 

"I finally understand what you saw in them. They matter." Death nodded. Dean went into the room with a beer in his hand. He stopped for a moment and looked around warily, because he sensed the reapers nearby but couldn't quite put a finger on the feeling. Dean shrugged and sat down. Death smiled. 

He turned to go and Billie followed him. "Where are you going?" 

"To get a pizza," Death answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 


End file.
